fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - December 15, 2018
No wiki update for December 29 - I will be in warm sunny Canada :) |-|Wiki News= Short/Ingredient Pages I’ve been starting to lengthen many of the short pages on the wiki so we can be approved for a spotlight. Hopefully, in the next month or so, less than 20% of the pages on the wiki can be short. Currently, just over 21% of the pages on the wiki are short. When I first announced this in the last wiki update, that number was just over 25%. I’ve also been deleting short ingredient pages for games that haven’t been worked on in a very long time, such as Papa’s Burritoria and Papa’s Floweria. This will drop the page count on the wiki by a little bit, but it will help us in the long run. High WAM Scores 1489 on December 7! Staff Members Trial Program Staff members are promoted on this wiki to help out with problems that occur. They help out on the wiki, and that’s why they’re promoted in the first place. All the staff members (and all the users) here do a great job editing. But, how well do the staff members manage the wiki? Starting on January 12 and ending on February 9, I will not be the leader of this wiki. I am handing all the power to the three active bureaucrats and administrators: Fanofkinopio, Meandcrazy, and Jyappeul. (Benny, if you’re active enough, I can include you as well) I will keep all my staff member powers, but I will try not to use them. Fanofkinopio, Meandcrazy, and Jyappeul will be responsible for blocking users, reverting edits, and managing other parts of the wiki. You three must message each other and be in a constant conversation on how to manage the wiki, especially since you are responsible for releasing the wiki updates during the time period, changing the featured polls, and editing the featured poll page. I’ve created a thread for you three to collaborate with each other and for you to ask me questions as well. Community Page Image If you go to , you’ll see that the image has been changed to a picture of Oniontown. It’s a nice image, except the text “Welcome Flipline Fan Customers Wiki Fan!” covers up the highlight of the image, Papa’s Scooperia. If anyone has any better ideas for the image, let me know! |-|FANDOM News= Forum Highlights The ability to highlight forum threads will be taken away on Wednesday, December 19. Now, we must use Announcements and WikiaNotification to communicate information to all users, along with Wiki Updates. |-|Other Stuff= FCT19 Rules Continue refreshing yourself on the FCT19 rules. |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Quick Info Poll Do you think removing forum highlights is a good idea? Yes, it's a great idea! No, it is NOT a great idea! |-|Random Pal= Today's Random Pal was created by Fanofkinopio. Remember, go here if you want to see your scene in an upcoming wiki update! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update